1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller with two brake pins, each of which is biased to one of a series of brake holes in a rear wheel when a brake pedal is turned downward and when the rear wheel rotates slowly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventional strollers, two brake mechanisms are provided to include two brake pins, each of which is movable to engage one of a series of brake holes in the inside of a rear wheel when a brake pedal is turned downward. However, because no biasing means is employed to push the brake pins to engage the brake holes, when the brake pedal is actuated to move the brake pins toward the rear wheels, in case the brake pins contact the surfaces of the rear wheels, which are formed with the brake holes, due to deflection of the brake pins from all of the brake holes, it is necessary to rotate the rear wheels by pushing the stroller so as to align the brake pins with two of the brake holes. Subsequently, the brake pedal is actuated once again to move the ends of the brake pins into the two brake holes, thereby resulting in an inconvenient braking process.
The object of this invention is to provide a stroller with two brake pins, each of which is biased to engage one of a series of brake holes in a rear wheel when a brake pedal is turned downward and when the rear wheel rotates slowly, thereby resulting in an efficient braking process.
According to this invention, a stroller includes a frame assembly with a horizontal pedal-mounting rod, and a brake pedal. The brake pedal has a pivot portion that is disposed rotatably on the pedal-mounting rod, a foot-engaging portion that extends rearward from the pivot portion, and a control portion that extends forward from the pivot portion. A coupling mechanism includes a mounting rod that extends through the control portion, and a pair of push rods that are disposed movably on an intermediate portion of the mounting rod, that are located on two sides of the brake pedal, and that are capable of moving outward away from each other when the brake pedal is turned downward. Each of the push rods has a coupling end that is distal to the brake pedal. Each of two rear wheels includes a plurality of holes that are arranged along a circle, and an axle that is disposed at the center of the circle. Each of two brake mechanisms includes a mounting seat that is mounted to a respective end of the mounting rod and that is formed with a pin hole, a brake pin that is disposed movably within the pin hole in the mounting seat, and a resilient element. The push rods are connected respectively and movably to the mounting seats. The axles of the rear wheels are journalled respectively on the mounting seats. Each of the resilient elements has a spring force-storing portion mounted to a respective one of the mounting seats, a rod-engaging portion that engages the coupling end of the respective one of the push rods so as to be moved relative to the respective one of the mounting seats by the respective one of the push rods, and a pin-driving portion that moves a respective one of the brake pins to engage one of the holes in a respective one of the rear wheels when the brake pedal is turned downward, thereby preventing rotation of the respective one of the rear wheels relative to the mounting seats.